la Voix d'un Malefoy
by Fybie
Summary: J'écoute de la musique moldu comme sorcière et je peux te dire que si ce thème se retrouvais à être publier, il serait sur toutes les ondes." "En plus, Malefoy a une voix magnifique." Un DM/HG pas ordinaire!
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fic, il s'agit d'un dg/hg, l'un de mes couples préférés. Ne vous attendez pas a l'extraordinaire. Le chapitre n'est pas très long et c'est ma première création, alors bien sur, tout commentaire constructif sont bienvenue!**

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione Granger revenait de la bibliothèque ou elle venait de finir un devoir important. Les professeurs insistaient considérablement sur les A.S.P.I.C, qui se dérouleraient plus tard dans l'année. Avec sa jupe de sorcière toute fripée et les cheveux en bataille, elle décida d'aller prendre un bain. Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre et déposa ces cahiers. En entrant, elle balaya le petit salon des yeux et tendit l'oreille. Un sourire fendit son visage. Malefoy, son adorable colocataire, n'était pas encore entré. La jeune sorcière put donc aisément se préparer pour ce rendre à la salle de bain des préfets. Oh, bien sur, elle avait une douche ici même, mais pour l'instant, ces d'un bain qu'elle avait bien de besoin.

Déposant ces cahiers sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque personnelle, Hermione sortis de la salle commune et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets. Disant rapidement le mot de passe, elle entra. Dans le passage menant à la salle de bain, elle entendit une voix. Une voix profonde, grave, magnifique. Comment peut-on chanter aussi bien, bon sang! Hermione se laissa glisser doucement sur le mur du passage, écoutant le chant extraordinaire du gars qui se trouvait là. Mais qui? L'émotion lui donne presque envie de pleuré dans ce chant qui pleure un homme solitaire contre son gré. Sa voix lui semble si familière, mais la jeune sorcière ne parviens pas à savoir qui.

Quand l'homme arrêta de chanter, Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Elle resta la, repassant le chant dans sa tête, ce chant si merveilleux qui pendant plusieurs minute l'avait envoûté comme aucune autre musique. Elle ne remarque pas non plus que la lumière semble s'éteindre…

- Tu es la depuis longtemps, Granger?

Hermione sursaute et se lève prestement, puis ouvre de grands yeux surprit. Malefoy! Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné que se serait lui qui chante comme sa, avec t'en d'émotion. Il la prit par le chandail, la collant au mur brusquement. Mais ce qu'Hermione voyais dans ces yeux n'était pas vraiment de la colère, plutôt une grande inquiétude de savoir que sa pire ennemie l'a entendu chanter.

- Tu… tu chante…

Malefoy la lâcha et se frappa la tête sur sa main. Hermione, complètement immobile, leva la tête vers Malefoy qui se maudissait à voix basse. Hermione voudrait pouvoir rire de lui, lui dire qu'il chantait très mal, que ces textes n'était que pourriture. Mais la sorcière était encore hypnotisée par la voix de son pire ennemie, qu'elle se surprenait à trouver très différente.

- Si tu répète ça a quelqu'un, je te tue de mes propres mains!

Le jeune homme sortis rapidement de la salle de bain, laissant Hermione toute déboussolée. Celle-ci se secoua rapidement, barra la porte et prit son bain. Elle réfléchit. Malefoy n'est pas celui qu'elle croyait, n'est pas le méchant de l'histoire. Le Serpentard n'était que la victime depuis sa tendre enfance, et Hermione se surprend à le prendre en pitié.

Marchant lentement, elle rentre enfin dans son dortoir, jetant un regard rapide vers la porte de la chambre de Malefoy. Justement, cette dernière s'ouvre lentement. Elle secoue la tête, complètement décourager et certaine qu'elle va voir l'une des nombreuses filles qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenté sortir de la chambre. Mais ces Malefoy qui sort de la chambre et qui se fige en apercevant Hermione. Cette dernière, ayant réfléchit avant de lancer cette phrase, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Drago… tu as une voix… chante pour moi.

Hermione vit l'expression de Malefoy et seulement ce rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Non seulement elle l'a appelé Drago, mais elle lui a demandé de chanter… pour elle! La sorcière a seulement le goût de partir dans sa chambre mais reste avec courage devant Malefoy, yeux à terre.

- Non.

- Mais…!

- Non.

- Mais tu chante tellement bien!

- J'ai dit non.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu de si belle voix!

- Non.

- Alors je vais faire un peut de chantage…

- ...?

- Si tu ne chante pas, je dis à tout le monde qu…

- OK! Ok, pas la peine de s'énerver… Mais juste une chanson!

Hermione sourit, mais tremble un peu. Elle a réussi à tenir tête à Drago! À Malefoy, plutôt. Souriante, elle s'installe dans un fauteuil du salon et fixe Malefoy avec insistance. Celui-ci, sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione qui ne le croyait pas capable de prendre autant de couleur, rougit. Doucement, il commence à chanter, très gêner, mais il se laisse rapidement emporter par le chant, tout comme la sorcière a ces coté. Après une chanson, il s'arrête, comme promis.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux cacher un tel talent, Malefoy. Tu as la voix d'un dieu.

Celui-ci rougit et tenta de retourné dans sa chambre. Hermione fit de même en espérant pouvoir entendre de nouveau la voix du Malefoy. Elle ne remarqua pas les notes s'enchaîner dans la chambre à coté d'elle, pensant simplement que son esprit lui remémorais la voix de celui qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler comme pire ennemie.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle sortis de sa chambre, elle découvrit un Malefoy l'attendant devant sa porte.

- Que les choses sois clair. Pour moi, tu reste la petite Granger insignifiante. Ce qui c'est passé hier soir ne voulais rien dire.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle aurait du se douté que pour lui, rien ne changerait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Faisant rapidement sa toilette, elle descendit à la grande salle, retrouvant Harry et Ron. Retrouvant son sourire, elle s'assit devant les deux garçons.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour! Répondit Harry d'un ton aussi joyeux que le sien.

Ron la salua d'un mouvement de main, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Hermione jeta un regard vers la table des serpentard, repérant Malefoy au centre de la table, véritable Roi de sa maison, et profitant bien sur de la situation.

Détournant rapidement le regard pour ne pas que ces deux amis le remarque, elle observa ces deux amis qui parlaient de Quidditch. Elle chantait tout bas, presque inaudible, la chanson de la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hermione? Dit Harry, l'entendant marmonné.

- Oh, et bien je chantais, une chanson me trotte dans la tête.

- Depuis quand écoutes-tu de la musique? Dit Ron, soupçonneux.

- Et bien…

- Ou as-tu entendu ça? Dit encore une fois Ron.

Hermione, complètement coincé, ne pu répliquer et se leva, laissant ces deux amis derrière elle qui s'empressèrent de la suivre, la rattrapant sans problème. Hermione se tourna vers eux et dit rapidement les paroles qu'elle chantait, sans mettre de musique.

- Mais de ou ce texte vient-il?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Mais je vous le jure que j'aimerais! Si seulement je pouvais…

Ron et Harry partirent d'un air soupçonneux vers leur cour alors qu'Hermione partais en runes anciennes, matières que les deux garçons n'avaient pas. Ginny vint la rejoindre, partant dans la même direction que son amie.

- Mon frère dit que tu chantais ce matin, je l'ai croisé il y a une seconde.

- Ces bon, je sais que je n'écoute habituellement pas de musique!

- Alors, ces quoi?

Comme avec Harry et Ron, Hermione récita sans rythme les paroles d'un ton rêveur alors que Ginny ouvrait de grands yeux.

- J'écoute de la musique moldu comme sorcière et je peux te dire que si ce thème se retrouvais à être publier, il serait sur toutes les ondes.

- En plus, Malefoy a une voix magnifique.

Hermione ne réalisa sa gaffe qu'une seconde trop tard. Se retournant rapidement, elle vit avec soulagement que personne n'était dans le chemin.

- Malefoy? Drago Malefoy? Mais…

- Chut! Oui, ces lui qui a fait sa, mais je ne suis pas supposé…

- Le savoir?

- Le dire.

- Raconte.

Alors Hermione raconta. Du bain jusqu'au temps du couché. Et les yeux de Ginny s'agrandissaient de plus en plus.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu une telle voix, je te le jure!

- C'est tout de même difficile à croire!

- Aller, nous allons être en retard à notre cour.

Hermione entendit la cloche sonnant le début du cour avec soulagement. Les runes anciennes lui changeraient sûrement les idées. Mais dès que la cloche de la fin sonna, la voix de Malefoy lui revint en tête. Elle se hâta vers sa salle commune et fonça dans Malefoy qui encore une fois l'attendait devant la porte. Il la fit entrer dans la salle commune.

- Pourquoi j'ai entendu tes deux amis parler que tu chantais, Granger?

- Je… ta chanson… elle me trotte dans la tête.

Malefoy s'avança et comme contre son gré, commença à chanter, ces deux yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, profond. Une nouvelle chanson, toujours aussi belle. Les yeux de Drago étaient d'un bleu éclatant, effaçant toute trace de gris dans ces yeux. La chanson changeait Drago Malefoy. Quand il chantait, il perdait tout de son arrogance. Hermione était hypnotisé par le serpentard qui se tenais à quelque centimètre de son visage. Enfin, il s'arrêta et Hermione toucha la joue de Malefoy du bout des doigts, qui sursauta.

- C'est très difficile de constamment caché ce que je ressens. La musique me permet de m'exprimé, même si cette passion doit encore une fois rester secrète.

- Avec moi…

- Avec toi, je sens que je peux chanter. Et ces effrayant.

- Malefoy se retourna et Hermione se lança.

- J'ai laissé échapper ton nom quand je parlais avec Ginny.

Les yeux bleus de Malefoy devinrent très rapidement d'un gris foncé, un gris à faire peur.

- Elle veut entendre ta voix… Je me demandais donc si tu pouvais…

- Chanter pour la Weasley? Non.

Drago sorti de la salle avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Mais la jeune femme était tenace. La sorcière poursuivit Malefoy et le rattrapa rapidement. Il se stoppa, ne voulant pas que ces amis le voient avec Granger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Demain il y a une sortis à Pré-au-lard. Vien me rejoindre à la Cabane Hurlante. Si tu en es capable… Seul.

Sur ce défi, elle partis vers son cour de défense conte les forces du mal avec Harry et Ron qui semblaient avoir oublier l'incident de ce matin et qui ne parlaient que du match de dimanche. La partie promettait d'être intéressante, les serpentard étant les seuls à être environ du même niveau que les griffondor, les autres étant aussi faciles à battre que des nouveau-nées. Hermione, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, entra dans le cour et s'assis avec ces amis, heureuse du piège qu'elle avait posé sur Malefoy


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis la plus cruelle, la plus vil et la plus insensible de tout l'univers! Même pour un lecteur, j'aurais du poster bien avant. Remerciez les vacances… si je n'aurais pas fait de ménage dans mes documents Word, vous n'auriez probablement jamais eu la suite.

Je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps! Allez-si!

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain en sentant que quelque chose clochais. Rapidement, elle s'aperçu que Drago était la, devant elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux sur lui. Il était la, torse nue avec un simple pantalon de pyjama blanc ligné vert. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se sois, il commença a chanté. Les paroles était flou, Hermione n'en comprenais pas le sens. Drago saisis sa main et continua a chanter, ces yeux virant a un bleu profond.

Hermione n'aurais pas pu trouver Drago aussi beau qu'en se moment. Il était tout simplement magnifique, les yeux fermés et une expression profonde sur le visage. La jeune sorcière tendit la main vers le menton du jeune homme qui finit sa chanson au même moment. Alors doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et frôla les lèvres de la griffondor.

Un bruit assourdissant fit sursauter Hermione au même moment. Celle-ci se réveilla rapidement et en enfilant sa robe de chambre, elle sortie de sa chambre. Malefoy lui adressa un regard d'excuse et continua de ramassé des débris que le pot de fleur brisé avais créée. Il avait un pantalon blanc rayer vert et n'avais rien donc sur le dos, ce qui rappela son rêve a Hermione. Celle-ci secoua la tête et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait se rêve étrange? Oui, elle adorait tout simplement la voix de Malefoy, mais seulement sa voix! Qu'est-ce que sont inconscient tentais de lui dire?

Sur ces pensés, Hermione finit de se préparé et sortie de la salle commune sans un mot a Malefoy. Aujourd'hui s'était samedi et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ne s'annonçais pas aussi amusante qu'Hermione l'avait prévu. En effet, elle n'avait vraiment pas le goût de revoir Malefoy avant longtemps. Son rêve la tourmentait encore. Allais voir Ron et Harry, elle leur indiqua qu'elle passerait la journée a Pré-au-lard avec Ginny.

Justement, Hermione alla voir son amie. Ginny couvrais son amie d'un regard inquiet, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle raconta alors son rêve sans remarquer les yeux de la Weasley qui grossissait de plus en plus. Quand Hermione arriva à la fin, au baiser, elle regarda Ginny qui la regardais en réfléchissent. Une sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres après quelque minute, mais elle ne fit pas part de ce qu'elle pensait a Hermione, qui préféra poser une question qui tira a Hermione une grimace.

Il embrasse bien?

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'expérimenté! Dit Hermione, les joues en feu.

Ginny éclata de rire et entraîna son amie vers la statue menant a Pré-au-lard. Lui demandant enfin si elle avait réussis à convaincre Drago, Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux quand Hermione lui parla de la Cabane hurlante, et lui dit ce qui s'était passé.

Et pourquoi la Cabane Hurlante?

Personne ne nous entendra là bas. Je ne voulais pas le gêner encore plus. Aussi, s'il n'y va pas je peux le faire facilement passer pour un peureux. Sa touche son orgueil.

Bien penser!

Drago passa a coté d'elle, l'accrochant au passage. D'un geste, Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle l'attendait dans cinq minutes à la Cabane hurlante. Bien sur, il fut le seul à la voir et a comprendre, et lui répondit d'un grognement imperceptible

Les deux filles se rendirent a la cabane hurlante, entrant juste attend pour ne pas que des élèves les voient. Rendu a l'intérieur, Hermione entraîna la plus jeune Weasley plus haut, la ou Ron avais été amené par Sirius en troisième année. La pièce portais encore les traces du combat qui s'était déroulé ce jour la. Hermione en profita pour lui raconté; avec force et détail ce qui s'était passé.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente en silence, un bruit ce fit entendre plus bas. Ginny, rapidement, se cacha. En effet, les deux jeunes filles avaient convenue qu'il serait beaucoup plus facile de faire chanter Drago de cette façon. Il avait déjà chanté pour Hermione. Elles avaient convenue que Ginny resterais caché jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour ne pas empiré la relation difficile que leur obligeais leur salle commune collective.

Mais Hermione se figea en apercevant Drago. Elle se remémora son rêve, celui la même qu'elle avait fait ce matin, celui dans lequel les lèvres du jeune homme allais caresser les siennes. Elle maudit le serpentard de l'avoir réveillé avant la fin, non pas pour connaître la suite mais parce que l'on se souvient d'un rêve que lorsqu'on est réveillé durant ce dernier. Se secouant, la Griffondor fit apparaître sa tête en haut des escaliers alors que Malefoy regardais la Cabane des yeux. Quand il la vit, il monta rapidement les marches et se posa devant elle.

Alors que me veux-tu, Granger?

Je veux simplement que tu chantes.

Pourquoi n'a tu pas attendu dans la salle commune alors?

Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu aurais pu te dérobé trop facilement. Mais la, tu es venus ici pour moi, alors pourquoi pas chanter pour moi?

Malefoy grogna. Elle réfléchissait vite. Trop vite. Et elle avait raison, comme toujours. Il leva la tête et après un soupir, commença à chanter une chanson qui fit tombé Hermione. Car cette chanson, elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois ce matin même, dans son rêve. Tournant le regard vers Ginny, elle ne pu que voir l'éclat de ces yeux bleu. Elle était impressionnée, s'était incontestable. Alors, Hermione se retourna vers Drago, qui la fixait avec une douceur incroyable, les yeux bleus.

- Granger, c'est tellement étrange… Tu es ma pire ennemie, une sang-de-bourbe, et pourtant quand je chante, c'est comme si je redevenais celui que j'aurais du être, depuis le début. Je… Ça me trouble, Granger. Ça me trouble vraiment.

- Je… Moi aussi… Drago…

- Non. Malefoy.

- Allons, Drago, ne soit pas idiot… Si tu chante pour moi, tu peu m'appeler Hermione et moi Drago, en privé du moins.

Il ne répondit rien, mais des craquements se firent entendre en bas. Les planches de bois craquaient sous le poids de quelqu'un. Une voix grave en remplit d'inquiétude retentie.

- Eu… Drago? Tes la?

Poussant un juron, il sorti de la salle et se pencha par-dessus la petite clôture qui bordait le couloir. Le visage rond de Crabbe apparue devant la porte l'entré.

- Je t'ai dit de m'attendre dehors! Alors tu y retourne, et tu attends!

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Aller, dehors!

Il sorti en ronchonnant. Pendant ce temps, j'avais dit à Ginny de sortir de sa cachette. Juste pour savoir la réaction de Malefoy. Quand il la vit, il se tourna vers Hermione, puis vers la Weasley. Il s'adressa à elle sur un ton hargneux.

- Tu es la depuis longtemps?

- Depuis aussi longtemps qu'Hermione.

- Tu m'as trahi…

La jeune sorcière frissonna. S'était pire, bien pire que si il lui aurait crié dessus. Elle baissa les yeux. Mais la jeune Weasley resta fière.

- Hermione l'a fait pour moi, et elle n'a rien à faire là-dedans. Mais tu as une voix magnifique, Malefoy. Au pire, un pseudonyme pour chanter, ça se fait.

- Weasley, je ne veux pas que tout le monde m'entende. Alors tu la ferme et tu n'en parle a personne, même pas a Saint Potty ou Weasmoche.

- Toi, tu ne parles pas de mes amis de cette façon.

Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette. Elle le gifla. Il la regarda, incrédule, alors que la jeune fille devenait rouge de colère.

- Chante!

- Quoi?

- Je t'ai dit de chanter!

- Non! Et surtout pas pour toi!

Et il sorti de la chambre, dévala les escaliers.

- Lâche! Hurla Ginny, folle de colère.

OoO

Hermione arriva enfin au dortoir des préfets-en-chef. Rapidement, elle s'installa sur la table du salon, ouvrit sont livre de rune et s'arma d'une plume. Elle enchaînait devoir sur devoir. Après les cinquante centimètre de Rune ancienne, ce fut quarante centimètre sur les propriétés du filet du diable en botanique. Elle entamait son devoir d'astronomie lorsque Malefoy arriva. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, puis dans la salle de bain. Elle laissa l'encre sécher puis roula ces parchemins et alla les mettre bien en ordre dans sa chambre. Puis, elle alla prendre place sur un des divans, attendant Drago. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. Mais quand il sorti, une simple serviette autour de la taille, comme le premier jour, elle se dirigea vers lui et planta son regard dans celui de Malefoy.

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longue minute avant que Malefoy esquisse un geste. Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille, et doucement, elle frissonna. Sans baisser le regard, Malefoy laissa sa main se rendre dans les cheveux d'Hermione, puis il l'attira vers lui. Étonnamment elle se laissa faire, se blottissant contre ce corps chaud et puissant. Aucun mot, aucune parole. Doucement, il commença à chanter. Sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Malefoy caressa doucement les lèvres de la préfète de son index, puis, aussi doucement, comme si tout avais été prévu, il l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser passionné, révélant toute la colère et la haine qui l'habitait. Quand ils rompures le baiser, il s'enfuit en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione, bouleversé, sortie à son tour. Elle se précipita dans le dortoir des griffondors et se jeta sur Ginny. Elle se pencha à son oreille.

- Il m'a embrassé.

Hermione vit une lumière s'allumé sur les trait de son amie. Cette dernière la traina jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Hermione ne sut pas ce qu'elle demanda, mais quand elle rentra, ce fut un magnifique salon qui prit place.

- Raconte!

- Il est arrivé, a prit sa douche. Quand il est sorti, je suis allé le voir, et il m'a embrassé.

- C'est tout?

Non, bien sur que ce n'était pas tout. Hermione n'avait pas mentionné le torse nue de son ennemi, n'avais pas mentionné les longue minute de tendresse que Drago avait éprouvé, elle n'avait rien dit de ces propres sentiments, si contradictoire…

- S'était un vrai baiser ou…

- Oui… dit Hermione rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Il embrasse bien, oui ou non?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Fermant les yeux s'en rendre compte, elle revécue le baiser.

_Ces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, plus douce et plus passionné que je ne l'aurais pensé. Nos lèvres entreprirent une danse d'abord douce plus de plus en plus féroce, nous arrachant a tout les deux de petit gémissement. Son souffle de mente, la douceur de sa peau et son odeur fraiche…_

- Tu as aimé ça!

Hermionne bâti des paupières et regarda Ginny, incrédule.

- Non!

Bien sur qu'elle avait aimé ça. Mais elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

- Si! Tu as même adoré sa! Tu aurais du te voir quand je t'ai demandé s'il embrassait bien!

- Il embrasse bien, très bien, mais la n'est pas la question. C'est mon pire ennemie! Il embrasse bien, mais je n'ai pas aimé ça.

- Je veux voir!

- Comment?

Elle désigna une pensine, au fond de la salle. Elle saisit délicatement l'objet et le déposa sur la table.

- Tu mets ton souvenir dedans, et ont sa voir. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas comment!

Hermione, vaincu, soupira, puis prit sa baguette et retira ce souvenir de sa pensé. Elle le laissa tombé dedans, puis laissa Ginny passer avant d'aller la rejoindre.

_Hermione venais de saisir un nouveau parchemin quand Malefoy passa la porte du portait et se dirigea a grande enjambé dans sa chambre. La porte se ferma, et il ressorti quelque minute plus tard pour s'enfermé dans la salle de bain, jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune sorcière qui ne le remarqua même pas. Cette dernière ramassa ces rouleaux de parchemin et s'enferma dans sa chambre avant de revenir s'assoir dans un fauteuil. _

_Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Hermione se leva pour découvrir Drago, sur le seuil de la porte. Son souffle s'accéléra en remarquant son torse nu et ces cheveux blonds mouillé collé sur sa tête, lui donnant encore plus de charme. Elle approcha et pendant de longue minute, ils se fixèrent avant que Malefoy caresse doucement la joue de la jeune fille qui frissonna. Il enroula une mèche de ces cheveux sur l'un de ces doigts et l'attira vers lui sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose. Ont pu voir la surprise sur le visage du serpentard avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque d'impassibilité. _

_Puis, doucement, Malefoy caressa les lèvres de la sorcière de son index, puis, il laissa ces lèvres prendre la place. Une passion incroyable prit place sur sont visage, une supplication, une haine incroyable rediriger dans un simple baiser. Sur le visage de la jeune femme ont pu voir la douceur qu'elle dégageait et la passion qu'elle y mettait. Quand Malefoy la lâcha, sont regard était d'un bleu doux, profond, mais rapidement, ils reprirent leur teinte l'acier et a grande enjambé il retourna dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. _

Ils retournèrent dans le présent et Ginny regarda Hermione avec un sourire amusé. Elle fit rapidement connaître le fond de sa pensé.

- Ne dit pas que tu n'as pas aimé ça après que j'ai vus ça!

- Drago, lui, a détesté.

- Au contraire! Il a été tellement choqué d'avoir aimé ça qu'il est allé réfléchir dans sa chambre. Son visage avouais a quel point il a aimé.

- Ça ne veut rien dire!

- Tu n'as pas vue comment il te regardait, dans la cabane hurlante. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il te fixait constamment, dans la grande salle. Il te couvre, Hermione.

Un silence s'en suivit. Saluant Ginny, elle retourna vers sont dortoir. Et si Ginny avais raison? Et si Malefoy était vraiment amoureux d'elle? Mais la sorcière secoua la tête. S'était parfaitement impossible. Regardant sa montre, elle décida de retournée a Pré-au-Lard rejoindre ces deux amis. Mais elle décida de ne rien leur dire. Elle les chercha partout avant de rentrer chez Honeydukes et de les trouvé alors qu'il regardait Les différente boite de dragée surprise.

Ce fut Harry qui l'aperçu alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin vers eux. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Et quand il montra la jeune fille à Ron, lui aussi souris, bien content de la voir.

-Hermione!

- Salut Ron, salut Harry! J'ai passé mon matin avec Ginny, mais elle est allé rejoindre ces amis, alors j'ai fait pareil. Tu devrais l'amener à la prochaine sortie, Harry, elle semble s'ennuyer de toi. Profite de tes moments avec elle t'en que les A.S.P.I.C. ne t'envahisse pas!

Le Weasley ronchonna alors qu'Harry rougissait, murmurant qu'il l'inviterais a la prochaine sortie. S'il avait accepté qu'Harry sorte avec sa sœur, il aurait préféré la voir célibataire. Au moins, il la savait entre bonne main. Cela fit sourire Hermione qui oublia momentanément le fils Malefoy.

A la fin de la journée, elle se rendit à son dortoir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir, elle entendit Malefoy qui chantait. Elle eu un frisson malgré la chaleur de la pièce et quand elle entra, Malefoy était au centre de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés. Elle alla doucement déposer ces achat sans faire craquer aucune planche du planché de bois puis retourna vers Malefoy, qui chantait toujours, battant un rythme avec son pied. Hermione approcha doucement, et quand il arrêta de chanter, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ces pieds et l'embrassa brièvement. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Sans attende, il la prit alors dans ces bras et sans ouvrir les yeux il plaça ces lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione, déconcerté, se laissa rapidement emporter par la vague de bonheur que le baiser créait. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, elle entendit Drago marmonné.

- Je suis idiot… Pourquoi je ne peu pas m'en empêché?...

Il la regarda d'un air désolé. Cette dernière le vit a peine qu'elle s'empara a nouveau des lèvres de son ennemie. Elle n'avait jamais crue pouvoir prendre autant de plaisir à embrasser un garçon… Avec Victor, ce n'avais pas été pareil, pas pareil du tout… Ces mains parcoururent le dos de Malefoy. Elle le senti frissonné sous elle. Il arrêta doucement ces mains, lui jetant un regard amusé. Elle fit de même, puis pour le provoquer…

- Vas-tu t'enfuir encore une fois, ou préfères-tu continuer à embrasser une sang-de-bourbe?

Il sourit, même pas choquer. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Elle planta ces yeux dans les siens.

- Sommes-nous…

- Ensemble? Pourquoi pas…

Il l'embrassa doucement. Hermione repensa à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mais ils devraient attendre à demain, car pour l'instant, ces lèvres étaient bien occuper…

The End

Et oui, je ne comptais pas faire une longue fiction. Je voudrais remercier Kis38 et Turimulla, et espéré que d'autre vont apprécier, même si je sais que ce n'est pas super. Donc, un presque One Shot.


End file.
